


Angel

by MellaRyuzaki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Shim Changmin, M/M, Sad, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellaRyuzaki/pseuds/MellaRyuzaki
Summary: «If I am an angel, would you be my human?»(Yunho Jung x Changmin Shim)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I cried like a fountain writing this piece, but now I often cry for the things that touch my heart. I hope you enjoy it, since I have not written for a long time and only now have I decided to resume. TwT
> 
> Please like, comment and share 💕  
> Always sorry for my bad English! 🙏

_06/02/2014_  
  


«I promised you I would come for your birthday, remember? Here I am, with a hat and a piece of cake. Sorry for the candle, but I took it on the fly. I'll fix it as soon as we're ready to turn it off, ok?»

Some had stopped to look at me, thinking I was crazy, but I did not care, I did not care about them.  
  


I wore the shirt that I had made for us, with our initials and a little panda at the height of the heart, of our hearts. You loved that shirt so much that I decided to wear it for you on this special day for these twenty-eight years.

I was talking to you, with my only love, with the first person who made me what I am today. . . with my Yunho.

“I know you can not answer, but you will be listening to me. You're here, I feel it."

I looked at those two dates on your tombstone which, every morning or evening, never lacked the flowers and the small objects I brought you.  
  


_**Yunho Jung** _

_**06/02/1986 - 05/02/2013** _

  
«Well! Now that I've said almost everything, do we want to turn off the candle?»

I sat down and held the small slice on the plate, lighting the candle.

«At my three we blow, mh? One... two... Three.»

I blew for you, this was what you wanted to do for your twenty-seventh birthday: turn off the candle together and the same thing we did at my birthday.  
  


“But you left ... without seeing the light of your twenty-seven years and without seeing the light of my twenty-six years."  
  


«You will see! This wish will come true! Now it will come true for sure! Now... now...»

I reached out and touched the gravestone, cold and silent, with your picture on it.  
  


Your smile was the one that struck me most ... that smile that not even death managed to rip from your lips.  
  


I cried again, in silence, but with a smile on my lips, as you always told me. The candle now extinguished that brought up to heaven your desire.  
  


«N-now you're really an angel Yunho... Now you were, you are and you will always be my sweet little angel.»  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Why me?

_**Changmin POV** _

«Why this job? I do not like hospitals! Send me in a hospice, but not there!»

I protested against my father.

He looked at me carefully and shook his head.

«You do not get along with the elderly and you would always be lazing on your own. I know you well, Changmin.»

One of the things I learned from that man, who was my father, was the fact that he was not moved by the decisions he made.

«Then from the children! I would never be laze with them!»

I hope, that I can get away with it. With the children you did not have much to do and it did not require so much energy, at least for him. It was enough to give them some games and they went away satisfied.

«Never mind. You'll go to the hospital, a spoiled kid. This is the second time I pay for the damage you do.»

«But it's not my fault! That had been Vincent's idea, I'm not a vandal!»

______________________

The night before, in fact, Vincent had brought me and Jonny in front of the common hall and smeared the wall with “his work of art”. When they discovered us, I tried to escape, even though I did not do anything, but as long as I had long legs, the policeman reached me and took us all to the district.

When my father arrived, he refused to pay for the damage, together with the families of my two friends, but he had the brilliant idea to proposing something.

_«If they presave service to our community? So these guys will put in their empty pumpkin what it means to WORK.»_

The commander looked at me and gave a half smile, as if to say "why not? So they will stop dirtying the city with something that was not art, but rubbish."

Vincent and Jonny had touched the cleaning of the City wall, while to me ... something much more difficult. Always my father's fault.

Two months in a hospital.  
Two.

I did not get along with my father, but I did not think he would send me there.  
I was terrified of the hospitals and not for the bites or for childhood traumas, but because there was always that air of sadness and suffering.

When I went there, I always wanted to get away as soon as possible and now I was having to do who knows what there.

«You will start this afternoon without any questions. Now go and get you ready for a ride.»

I did not protest anymore, it was useless.

Surrendering, I went to my room.

There was also something to laugh about my situation.

I was twenty-five, close to twenty-six, and I let myself be controlled like that.

How many times did I try to rebel, but in the end what did I have?

Not even a job, not even a good diploma and I had refused to go to the University, thinking of being a model, listening to those two who were my only friends.

Of course my father did not like me and did not let me do what I wanted.

"If there was mum, it would have been different ..."

I thought for myself.

She escaped, abandoning us for man more handsome and rich.

I opened the wardrobe and took a white T-shirt and jeans. The usual clothes. The usual look.

I approached the mirror and put my hair back, after wearing black sneakers.

«Well, Changmin .... smile and nod.» I said myself in front of the mirror.

________________________

The journey by car seemed to never end and thank God for giving me time, before setting foot in that white and suffering building.

My father talked to a colleague on his mobile phone and, for a short time, I wanted to tell him that it was a great example.

If I was the vandal, he was irresponsible driver.

I put on my earphones and immersed myself in the music, in my own little world, trying to think of something else, to think that the evening would come soon and I would come out of there, even if I was not yet inside.

What did they make me to do?

I chased that thought away and concentrate on the song, humming, while my father kept talking and driving.

After a few minutes, I came to my secret terror.

«Well, get off and take care. Listen to what the nurse who will follow you will tell you and not to commit your vandalism there too, ok? I gotta run to the office, Kaname has again messed up.»

I looked at him, still wearing headphones and music in my ears, nodding and getting out of the car.

«Good work and do not be late. Since I'm also without an umbrella, you owe me the ride to home.»

I walked into the building before he could say anything, even though I could hear his ranting.

As soon as I stepped inside, my heart hammered into my chest and I tried to look as little as possible the entrance.  
There were children, men, women, old and someone who had an accident waiting for medical assistance.

I did not know where to go and who to look for, but a lady approached me, a nurse.

She was short and a bit plump with her black hair tied and the white coat well pressed and tidy, only when she walked she gave me the impression that she was unbalanced and I wondered how she could run for emergencies.

«Good afternoon, you must be Changmin Shim, right?»

I nodded, taking off my headphones and putting them in my jeans pocket with my mobile phone.

She held a folder in her hand and I noticed my name.

"And they also sent my data, eh?"

Almost ironic smiles, while the woman looked at the folder.

«I'm Midori, nice to meet you. For these two months you will have to provide your service here, but do not worry I will not give you the duties of a doctor or nurse. You will do something simple, but useful.»

«Nice to meet you too, Midori, but what should I -...»

She did not stop talking, she told me to follow her, while the room was slowly filled up and many went to different departments for visits.

We taked a lift and hit the fifth floor, I looked at her and I tried to see the second folder that was under mine, while the doors was closing and the elevator started to rise.

«What will I do so simple?» I said, since her did not even given me time to ask her before.

She looked at me carefully, as if it was a silly or stupid question.

«Can you be able to assisten a patient? Or you find it difficult?»

Her tone seems amused and almost teasing. If it were not for that place and that situation, I would have certainly given the well-served and good-bye placed.

«Nothing easier, just be a quiet person and do not have something special.»

I imagined some crazy things to calm down, but the woman made a strange grimace, when the door opened, revealing a quiet and uncrowded floor.

There were people who seemed healthy, without illness or need of care, who walked in the corridors and in the hallway, where their families were here to visit them, but it was impossible. I left the elevator and she gave me the second folder.

«You will find the patient's name here and also the number of his room. There will be my colleague, who will tell you what to do. For something, you can come to me and you'll find me in the emergency room, where we first met. Do you have any other questions?»

I took the folder and looked at it. Always giving orders and my father was not enough for me.

«Yes, where is the bathroom?»

This time I was ironic, but that lightened me with the look and turned, coming back into the elevator and pressing a button, probably the one on the ground floor.

I laughed alone and shook my head. At least I was not in one of those departments where people were suffering or where they heard babies crying.

«Well, Min, who are you going to be nurses for?»

I opened the folder and I read the name of the boy with whom I had to deal.

_**Surname and Name: Jung Yunho** _

_**Age: 26 years** _

_**Room: 520** _


	3. Are you a bad boy?

**_ Yunho  _ ** **_ PoV _ **

These were the days when I sat and I looked out the window, towards the courtyard, observing these patients who took their beautiful breath of air.

That day I had to wait for the new boy to take care of me.

_«A boy? What about_ _Takumi_ _?»_

_«We transfered him to another department and I think that a boy with your age can be a great companion for you. Takumi was also very old,_ _Yunho.»_

_«Yes, but...»_

_«You will see that you will feel good, when you know him.»_

I sighed and I looked at the clock.

He was also late.

I got up and I fixed the bed I had for seven months now.  
My bed, because the bed in my house no longer belonged to me.

I missed my family, but they didn't miss me, as they almost didn't come here anymore.   
Who would visit someone who would never make a life in the society?

I still remember how I got here.

Seven months ago... My mother who supported me and the doctors who ran to do various analyses until, in the evening, they found out what I had.  
My mother couldn't hardly believe it, as did my father, but the reality was obvious.

I didn't know yet that the hospital would be my new home, that this would be my room and that those people would be my new friends.

My real family left me there and they never came. Many patients, over time, were discharged and left. I was waiting for my moment too, but it never came and never will come.

The nurse who was with me at the time had gone for the coffee break even if he didn't have to take it at the time.  
I put my blanket in my closet and I went to the bathroom, rising my face.   
I fixed my hair, brownish and a little long.

«I have to get the hairdresser to come...»  
I put my comb in and I came out of the bathroom, going back to my bed.

I sat down and I took a book and flipped it through while I waited for that new boy.  
They didn't tell me his name, only that he was my age.

I looked at the clock again and then the door.

In this moment I saw the handle go down.  
I moved my eyes to the book and started reading again, as if nothing were wrong, as if I wasn't waiting him.

When the door opened, I couldn't look up.

I was surprised to see a guy with black hair and that casual outfit coming in, as if nothing had happened. He looked at me carefully for a long time before he opened his mouth.

«Jung Yungo?»

His voice was beautiful, but hearing that pronunciation of my name made me a "little bit" offense.

«I am Jung Yunho, yes.»

The boy closed the door and looked around.

How to blame him, that my room was well furnished and also arranged, as if it were my room.   
He approached me, keep looking around until is voice cleared up.  
That is when he woke up and drew attention to me.

«And you are...?»

«The assisten boy.»

«To that point I had gotten there... but I don't know your name, since you already know mine.» I saw my folder in his hands and I knew why.

«Ah... I am Shim Changmin. Nice to meet you, Yungo.»

I closed the book and put it on the table next to my bed.

«Nice to meet you too, Chamgin.»

I could answer on my own too, looking at his face.  
I saw that he opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything because, suddenly, the nurse arrived.

«Oh! Mr. Shim is already here.»

We turned around and looked together at the nurse who, probably, had arrived in a hurry, from the way his hair was put on.

«I told you to take your time for the break, Takeda... Look now your hair.»

We smiled while the new guy was watching us in a doggerel.

Takeda entered, closing the door.

«To sleep on the chair? Naah, but I got him and I now I am awake Yunho!»  
He approached us and then remembered that was someone here with us.  
«Uhm... Yes, then Mr. Shim. Was it easy to find this room?»

«It is not the labyrinth of the Minotaur.» He answered.

I didn't like his answer and, of course, that Changmin must have been a hooligan, from the way he spoke.  
Takeda didn't pay any attention to that answer, but sat on the chair, beckoning to the newcomers to sit down too.  
I composed myself and looked at them both, more on the new guy, that Changmin.

“Yes, a hooligan.” I thought for myself, watching him as Takeda explained to him what he had to do for me.

«And should I also take him for a walk?»  
That question woke me up and I looked at him badly.  
I wasn't a dog.

«Yes, but only when it is sunny. In time like these, he couldn't get out. He is a little fragile, our Yunho.»

Takeda winked at me and I smiled at him.

«Well, I think I told you everything. Now I have to get on duty and, like Midori said, if you need something, ask her.» Takeda stood up and approached me, kissing my forehead.

«Be good and if he bothers you, press that button. I will run here.»  
I will whisper slowly so as not to be heard by Changmin, who still seemed to be kidnapped from my room.

«I will do it. Thank you, Takeda.»

«Don't say thanks... He look like a punk.»   
I laughed, grateful I am not the only one who thinks so.  
Takeda also said goodbye to Changmin with a handshake and then walked out of the room, closing the door.

Once alone, I thought about what to say, but he is ahead of me.

«Of course it doesn't even look like a hospital room, Yungo... This thing puts me in peace.»

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

«Are you afraid of white rooms?» I asked while he took of his jacket, placing it on his chair.

«Let's say they put me anxious, Yungo.»

«... Call me another time Yungo and I will show you a white room.»

He looked at me with grainy eyes first, but then he burst out laughing.

«I don't think there is much you can do, you also have timetable to go out. Let's get along for these two months, Yungo.» He sat down and looked at me again, but this time with a strange look that made me shiver.

«Yes, let's get along.»


	4. Yungo

** Changmin POV **

The first day flew fast, fortunately for me.

That Yunho was a strange guy, one who was on his side, but the thing I enjoyed most was annoying him with that funny nickname I had given him: Yungo.

I observed him that day, first studying the room he was in.

He'd set it up like he was his own, like he'd been there a long time.

Every nurse who went through the checkups, greeted him and entertained him a little, chatting about the other departments he could not visit or about their days always full.

Even that Takeda seemed to have known him for a long time. He was quite "old" and, by his ways, seemed to have feelings for Yunho.

It was none of my business, of course.

The earlier I finished that service in two months, the better.

I didn't even dare to ask him what he had, even if that question was on the tip of my tongue.

When I got home in the evening, I warmed up some ready noodles and ate only that.My father didn't come to get me and, for what he'd done, he wouldn't have dinner.

I threw myself into bed with open arms and looked at the ceiling.

For a moment I thought about my life and how many things I had and how many things I'd let go without caring. Then I thought about that Yunho who perhaps didn't have the luck I had and also the misfortune to come to the hospital to help some patients.

I closed my eyes and ended up falling asleep, with music in my ears.

___________________________

«Try to get that book.»

«Why don't you get up and take it? You want me to read it to you too?»

He struck me with his eyes, moving the blankets, as he got out of bed, to take the book placed in the bookstore in front of him.

«I still don't know why the hell you need someone to be your nanny.»

I crossed my arms to my chest and I watched him.

That morning he wore a white half-sleeved T-shirt and black pants, probably from a suit that stood out his virile body, well-proportioned and trained over time.

«And I may have figured out why you're here: to re-educate yourself in society and civilisation.»

Yunho took his book and looked at me, making an almost twisted smile.

That day I had put the first things taken in range: a black shirt with a black skull drawn on it and jeans torn from the knees. I left my hair like this, since I didn't have time to fix it and my father had waved as if there was an end of the world.

«Are you calling me an animal?»

«No, just the child who needs to be re-educated to enter the adult world.»

That was too much.

It was already the second day and he allowed himself to say those words to me, without even knowing me? How dare he?

I approached him as he stopped when he saw me moving forward and found myself dangerously close to his face.

There was one thing I loved very much, even though few people and nobody knew it: to tease and provoke those who got on my nerves.

«Listen to me, Yungo...»

He stood still and looked me in the eye, but lowered it. I felt his breath almost close to mine, mixing and it gave me some satisfaction.

It was obvious that he was embarrassed about that proximity.

From close up, I studied his face and dwelt on his fleshy, soft lips. At least that's what I figured.

«... Listen to me, Yungo. Maybe you haven't understood that I'm only here for a short time and that, even if you think it's for "re-educating a child", you're wrong. I'm polite enough to also understand how this world works.»

He didn't speak, but he always kept his eyes down.

I carried a hand under his head and lifted his face, forcing his eyes to meet mine, chaining them together.

«Maybe it's you who needs re-education...»

I approached his face, but he pushed me away and took a few steps back, raising the book.

«BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?»

He was surprised and red, while his eyes looked at my face and he even got shiny.

«Hey, hey, relax, I just wanted to re-educate--»

He threw the book at me and I barely avoided it, since he had directed it right towards my face.

«And I'm the one to be re-educated? So much violence!»

«I'll show you...!»

He took another book and threw it at me, but I dodged that too.

«You disappoint me. So well-proportioned and with horse's thighs that I'd have thought you'd have a nice sight too...AHIO!»

A book went straight to my stomach and I just folded.

«Not only are you a punk, but you're also a maniac! Go away!»

I couldn't see him when he ran to the bathroom to lock himself in.

It went on for a while, but he didn't come out.

I fixed that mess before someone thought a Twins had gone by and I approached the door, knocking slowly.

«Yungo... look what I was joking about... come out, come on.»

I forgot I had to keep it good. If he'd told anyone, I'd certainly have ended up in the worst.

«Yunho... Yunho, open, please.»

I knocked again, but the door opened and he came out, without saying anything, overtaking me.

He went into his bed and covered himself to the head, cuddling up.

I sighed and turned my eyes to the sky.

"And I would be the child..."

I approached and sat in the chair next to the bed, handing over my hair.

«Yunho, look, I didn't mean to scare you or anything... it was just...»

I puffed and looked at the time. In five minutes, I was supposed to go home and that day would be over.

It was just the second day and I offended him.

«I'm going, then. Sorry about before.»

I got up and went to the door, but someone stopped me and held me by the wrist.

He.

«Forgive me you... Forgive me you, Changmin... I shouldn't have said those words to you...»

I didn't turn around, but I mentioned a half smile.

«Do we forgive each other?»

«I think it's the right thing...»

He left my wrist and I turned my head a little, looking at him.

«Forgive me?»

«Only if you forgive me...»

«Done.»

He just smiled and I noticed that his eyes were bright and barely swollen, red.

He'd cried.

«Then see you tomorrow... and rest well...»

Strangely enough, I felt different and, coming out of his room, I saw his glossy look again.

Why had he cried? Did I really go that far?

I walked to the exit, saying goodbye to the dwarf nurse and found myself outside, while a cold breeze blew, making me shiver.

«The sooner I finish, the better is.»


End file.
